


赎

by kidjtrapt



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidjtrapt/pseuds/kidjtrapt
Summary: 之前那篇的后续，关于Arsenal的伤是怎么来的，本来只是为了开车结果写了这么多没用的剧情出来…无语原设定是黑帮，这里偏杀手设定剧情可能无逻辑（。
Relationships: Ace/Arsenal（8uppers）
Kudos: 2





	赎

1

Arsenal醒来的时候在自己的房间，身上已经清理干净了，连肩上的伤口也包扎好了。此时天已经大亮，可是Arsenal的房间窗帘常年都是关着的，所以整个屋内依然又昏又暗。Ace坐在窗户旁抽烟，些微的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙偷跑进来，形成一条狭长又窄小的线，在Ace的脚下延伸开，横隔在他们两人之间，一个在明一个在暗。

Arsenal活动了一下手臂，道了一声谢，Ace却没有回应，只是说，Mac已经知道你受伤的事了。Arsenal倒是没什么反应，态度甚至有些无所谓，他回答说，又不是什么很严重的伤。Ace说，你知道我不是指的这个。他的眉头皱着，神情难得的严肃，他问Arsenal，任务为什么会失败。Arsenal只是哦了一声，说，所以是Mac叫你来审我的？Ace不喜欢Arsenal用的那个字眼，他用带有纠正的语气说，Mac只是叫我来问你几个问题，他想知道原因。他停顿了一下，然后说，我也想知道原因。

Ace手上的香烟快要燃到他的手指他才回过神来掐灭了烟头，顺便吹落了沾在身上的烟灰。

过了一会儿，Arsenal说，任务失败了，人跑了，没有什么原因。

Ace清楚Arsenal的脾性，他不愿意说的事没人能叫他开口。Ace没有再问，他指了指Arsenal肩上的伤，直视着Arsenal的眼睛，说，近距离的砍伤，刀刃垂直没入不偏不移，你没有躲。Arsenal没有说话，移开了视线。

Ace叹了一口气，对Arsenal说，算了，客户那边就留给Mac和Jacky去解释吧。他起身，一把拉开了紧闭的窗帘，阳光争先恐后地涌了进来，Arsenal下意识地抬手遮挡，在阳光下飞舞的细微粉尘让他的鼻子有些发痒。Ace走上前，身影逆着光，Arsenal整个人都笼罩在他投下的阴影中。Arsenal觉得那一刻的Ace宛如神祇，他想要伸手去触碰，而对方却已转身离开，留下这满屋子阳光，对Arsenal来说明媚得有些多余。

2

深夜，大家都睡下后，Arsenal敲开Ace的房门，Ace刚打开门，Arsenal就带着一身酒气撞进了他的怀里。Ace隐约觉得对方有些不对劲，在他的印象中，Arsenal很少把自己喝醉，他还记得Arsenal曾经说过，别人喝酒是想忘记有些事情，而酒精好像偏偏和他作对，越喝反而记得越清楚。Ace揽住Arsenal的腰，把他下滑的身子往上提了提。除了烧酒的味道，Ace还闻到了一股浓重的药味，他用责备的语气说，受伤了就不要喝这么多酒……而他话音还未落，怀里的人突然伸手勾住了他的脖子，狠狠地吻上了他的唇，几乎是用咬的，Ace在唇齿缠绵中尝到了血腥味，他把Arsenal紧紧抱在怀里，加深了这个吻。

Ace伸出一只脚勾住门把它关上，他和Arsenal保持着接吻的姿势，急不可耐地一边脱衣服一边往床边走，最后两个人赤裸着身体一起倒在了床上。为了不压到Arsenal的伤口，Ace抱住Arsenal，让他倒在自己身上。Arsenal双手撑在Ace的耳边，支起身子和他对视，Ace从下往上看着Arsenal的眼睛，里面清醒和醉意各占了一半，平静的眼底好像在压抑着什么。Arsenal说，你之前问我为什么任务会失败，因为我把人放了，我想让他对我感恩戴德顶礼膜拜，来赎我的罪，你说可笑不可笑。

Ace刚想说什么，Arsenal的吻就落在他的胸膛，然后慢慢往下，舌头在Ace的小腹游走，Ace下身的阴茎早已挺立。Arsenal将那根粗长的巨物含进嘴里，Ace倒吸了一口气，发出一声舒服的叹息，被湿热的口腔包裹吮吸着，柔软的舌头舔舐着龟头。Arsenal的动作有些青涩，可是越是这样笨拙的努力想要讨好他的Arsenal越是能让Ace欲罢不能。Ace知道，今天晚上的Arsenal是在把性爱当成一种发泄，用情欲来放纵自己。Ace的手轻柔地抚上了Arsenal的头发，下身忍不住往Arsenal口中更深处顶了一下，Arsenal的喉咙处猛地收缩了一下，吸得Ace差点射精。Arsenal模拟着性交的动作，一进一出地吞吐着那根硕大的阴茎，Ace每一次都忍不住往Arsenal喉咙深处顶去，Arsenal受不了的时候会发出像小猫一样的嘤咛声，听得Ace心里痒痒的，几次下来，Arsenal的眼睛已经变得湿漉漉的了，眼睫毛上都沾满了生理性的泪水，看起来竟有几分可怜。

Arsenal感觉嘴里吞吐的性器又胀大了几分，当他最后一次深喉的时候，Ace射在了他的口中，Arsenal被呛得直咳嗽，但还是咽下了大部分的精液。Arsenal的双眼有些失神，嘴角还残留着乳白色的液体，让他看起来既无辜又淫靡。Ace靠近，伸手将他嘴角的精液擦拭掉，而Arsenal却突然伸出舌头，似是不经意间舔了一下Ace的手指，而他好像并没有察觉到自己做了什么，Ace的心里像猫抓一样难受，刚刚释放完的下身又有了抬头的趋势。

Arsenal跨坐在Ace的身上，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了润滑液挤在手上，简单润滑了几下就抬起身子，扶着Ace挺立的阴茎往下坐。Arsenal紧咬着嘴唇，慢慢摇晃着腰肢，将Ace的阴茎一点一点的吃下去，然后骑在他身上，一上一下的起伏着。这个体位让Arsenal真正感受到了对方的的东西到底有多粗大，Ace的阴茎好几次都直直抵上他身体里的敏感点，Arsenal被顶得腰部一软，差点瘫倒在Ace的身上，他用手撑着身子，而Ace却扶着他的腰还在往他身体里挺进，Arsenal忍不住夹紧了腿，将脸埋进了Ace的胸膛。

Ace翻身将他压在身下，他在床上还是那么不管不顾，每一次操进Arsenal的身体都恨不得把他那副皮包骨头撞得散架，他让Arsenal跪趴在床上，屁股抬起，他死死扣住对方的腰，粗暴地在他身体里进入，想要像那天晚上一样把Arsenal操出声。

Arsenal压抑着的细碎的呻吟从他嘴里泄出，一半欢愉一半痛苦。Ace把他的腰和大腿都掐出了红印，温柔的吻落在他赤裸的脊背上，可是身下的动作却依然凶猛，Arsenal被他操得差点跪不住，身子东倒西歪的，肠液混着润滑液顺着Arsenal的大腿往下流，身下的床单一片濡湿。

Ace就着这个姿势，把Arsenal翻过来，只见他眼神涣散，眼角还带着生理性的泪水，Ace俯身与Arsenal接吻，Arsenal下意识环住了他的脖子，咽不下去的津液顺着Arsenal的下巴流下，不管是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都被Ace弄得湿漉漉的。Ace换了一个姿势面对面地操他，耳边传来淫靡的水声和粗重的喘息声，Arsenal更加不知廉耻地环上了Ace的腰，身下的小穴收缩着，吞吐着粗长的巨物。平时的Arsenal若是一块冰，现在则化成了一滩水，Ace恨不得将自己溺毙其中。Arsenal的手抓着床单，指节泛白，Ace扣住他的手腕，像一个真正快要溺水的人。

快感终于攀上了顶峰，Arsenal悬在半空摇晃着的小腿一阵痉挛，连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩，他的身子抖得厉害，像在暴风雨中颤抖的枯枝。Ace按着他进行最后的冲刺，然后发出一声低吼，射了出来。Arsenal感觉体内被射得满满的，虽然羞耻但从某种意义上填补了他心里的空虚感，他已经疲惫得一根手指都抬不起了，他闭着眼，浑身酸软，任由Ace在他的脖颈处落下细密的吻。

当情欲的余韵退去，Ace还将Arsenal抱在怀里，Arsenal肩上包扎好的伤口渗出了红色，Ace说，对不起…刚才有点过了，你伤口都裂开了。Arsenal说，不碍事。Ace从床上起身，找来了纱布和消炎药，重新给Arsenal换上。Arsenal突然开口说，这一刀是一个十六岁的小姑娘留下的。Ace手上的动作停顿了一下，他没有说话，而是任由Arsenal说下去。他说，那个小姑娘为了保护他的哥哥，拿着刀向我冲过来，她的眼里毫无惧色，而我看着她的眼神，突然好像动不了了。

Arsenal说，不知道为什么，看着她的眼神，我想到了你。

在Arsenal因为疲惫而意识模糊的时候，他仿佛听到Ace在他耳边轻声说，其实，Arsenal从来都不是个心狠的人呢。

3

今天是酒吧的休息日，却来了客人。

Johnny打开门，看到来者是一个看起来只有十六七岁的小姑娘，梳着马尾，眉眼清秀。他露出一个公式化的笑容说，不好意思，我们今天不营业，而且我们不招待未成年人。小姑娘说，我找人。Johnny问她，你找谁？小姑娘没有回答，只是从背包里掏出了一把枪，Johnny神色突变，全身都警觉了起来，可是下一秒他就看出这把枪是Arsenal常用的配枪。小姑娘说，我找这把枪的主人。

Johnny让她进来，然后叫来了其他人。那个小姑娘站在酒吧的大厅中央，四周分别围着七个男人。Arsenal看到她有些惊讶，问道，你怎么找来的？小姑娘说，一路问来的，这附近的酒吧，地下赌场，黑市，我都问了个遍。他们几个人面面相觑，都觉得她一个小姑娘出入这些场所太危险了。她拿起了手上的枪，说，我有这个，他们不敢把我怎么样。

看她的样子，Ace好像已经猜出了她是谁，他投给Arsenal一个询问的眼神，Arsenal微微点了一下头。

Mac在一旁发问了，问她是谁，Arsenal正准备说什么，小姑娘先开口了，她说，我叫小野慧子，是你们之前要抓的经济诈骗犯小野翔平的妹妹。

4

Arsenal刚接下这个任务的时候，没觉得有多棘手，可是在几次三番的追查下，那个叫小野翔平的都巧妙地避开了他的追踪，最后还是让Jacky扩大了情报网才查到他的下落。

他去的时候，小野没有一点防备，Arsenal轻易就将伤口抵上了他的脑袋。小野好像早就知道有这一天，他神色冷静地问Arsenal，是松田社长让你来杀我的吗？Arsenal面无表情地说，你不用知道。小野继续说，我知道我罪无可恕，骗了会社员工的钱，害得他们好多人妻离子散甚至自杀，但是这些钱最后都到了社长手里，我只是被他丢弃的棋子。Arsenal无动于衷，说，你不用跟我说这些，我也不需要知道这些。

Arsenal进来的时候没有注意到另一个房间里还有人，慧子拿着一把15厘米长的剔骨刀，从另一个门里冲了出来，Arsenal虽然没有防备，但敏锐的直觉和职业的本能让他有足够的时间快速躲开并且制服对方，在面对危险时他无法控制好手下的力度，一旦出手对方肯定非死即伤。但这次Arsenal看到了对方眼里的无畏和决绝，他的动作迟疑了，他不想伤到她，于是生生挨下了这一刀。

慧子张开双臂，挡在他哥哥面前，一脸戒备地看着Arsenal，尽管穷途末路但仍一副孤绝勇敢的样子，好像随时准备和Arsenal同归于尽。

而这时，小野却从兜里摸出一个u盘，对Arsenal说，松田社长每次让我暗箱操作的时候我都偷偷留下了证据，我知道他很快就会对我翻脸，所以我才逃了出来，这个是我活命的筹码。Arsenal说，为什么对我说这些。小野说，你把证据拿回去给松田，跟他说我从来没想过报警，他做的那些事我也脱不了干系，我不能离开慧子，你放过我们吧。Arsenal说，你凭什么觉得我会放过你。小野说，刚刚慧子拿着刀冲出来，你明明可以伤害她，但是你没有，你不是个心狠的人。Arsenal听到他的话觉得有些好笑，他说，你们是生是死我并不在乎，我不伤害她只是因为她想要保护你的眼神，像一个人，不管有什么危险总是冲在最前面，什么都不怕。

Arsenal问慧子，你刚刚冲出来的时候害怕吗？慧子依然挡在她哥哥的面前，眼神坚定，她说，我不怕。Arsenal说，有个人对我说过，怕死的人身上会散发出一股味道，死神会循着这股味道找上来。你很幸运，逃过一劫。

Arsenal把枪口对着天花板，开了好几枪，还亮着的吊灯在半空摇摇欲坠，照得Arsenal的影子投在墙上时有时无，他的脸在光影的渐变中一半明一半暗。他对那对兄妹说，拿着证据去自首吧，对方的势力不简单，你们逃不了多久的。他把手上这把枪递给慧子，说，留着，防身用。子弹剩得不多，关键时刻才用。还有，记得拉保险栓。慧子接过了那把枪，手上沾了不少血，她才发现是Arsenal的血，都是从他肩上的伤口处流出来的。

Arsenal没有想到慧子会拿着这把枪找到这里来，他问慧子，你哥呢？慧子的眼神黯淡了一下，咬着牙说，死了。 松田后来又派了杀手，我哥以为把证据交给他们就没事了，可是他们还是把他杀了丢进了海里，连尸体都没有留下。我没用，把枪里的子弹全部打完了，也没能救得了他。慧子把手里这把枪还给Arsenal，接着说，我知道你放了我们是想让我哥去自首，他曾经也想过去自首，可是我说，我不想他离开我。如果不是因为我，他早点去自首的话……慧子突然哽咽了，在场的七个人，连最擅长和女人打交道的Johnny都不知道如何是好。

Ace走上前去，把手搭在她的肩膀上，说，舍不得自己爱的人，想要永远和他在一起，这没有错。Ace说这句话的时候，眼神却一直看着Arsenal，这让Arsenal想起了曾经有一次，Ace受了很重的伤，肋骨断了三根，直接插进了肺里，让他几乎不能呼吸，Arsenal发现他的时候，他正奄奄一息地倒在酒吧门口。Ace昏迷了整整三天三夜，而他醒来对Arsenal说的第一句话是，我以为永远见不到你了。Arsenal说，这么远的距离这么重的伤，你是怎么坚持走回来的。Ace想笑，但他的肋骨刚接好，连呼吸都是锥心般的疼痛，于是脸上浮现了一个比哭还难看的笑容，他说，我一路都想着，就算死也要见你最后一面，就算见不到，你也必须是第一个发现我尸体的人。而Arsenal却说，如果我死了，我希望你是最后一个发现我尸体的人。Ace说，别总把死不死的挂在嘴边，不吉利，我们可没那么容易死。死神只会追着那些真正怕死的人，因为他们身上会散发出一股味道，躲在哪儿都逃不了，我不用躲，堂堂正正走大道，死神见了我都绕着走。

Arsenal问慧子，你接下来打算怎么办。慧子说，我哥可能也知道松田不会这么罢休，所以他把罪证都留下了备份，之后我会交给警察局。Jacky一听有些泄气，什么嘛，我还以为你来找我们是要报仇呢，虽然我们收费很高，但这次的情况可以给你打个折。慧子终于笑了，她说，谢谢，你们都是很好的人。Toppo好像听到了什么不得了的东西，连声音都提高了，说，很好的人，还是第一次有人对我说这样的话，感觉也不坏嘛。其他人都低着头，神情有些不自然，似是不知道该怎么回答慧子的话。Arsenal对慧子说，我去给你倒茶。Ace看着Arsenal离开的背影，笑着说，这家伙到底在别扭什么，明明就是个很容易心软的人。

慧子看了Ace一眼，突然说，他的伤是我弄的。Ace说，我知道。慧子说，你如果想砍我一刀报仇的话，我不会躲的。Ace有些惊讶又觉得好笑，他说，为什么是我来报仇。慧子说，我看得出你很在乎他。Ace说，要是换别人，我肯定砍十刀来报仇，但是你性情跟我挺投的，我要是有妹妹的话，可能跟你差不多。

5

没多久，松田因为涉及诈骗和贪污的罪名被逮捕，警察到的时候，被骗取了钱财的员工把公司大门围得水泄不通。突然，有人从几层楼高的松田的办公室窗口扔下了大把大把的钞票，多得像下雨一样，人们纷纷跳起来争抢。警察赶到办公室的时候，发现松田被扒光了衣服绑在办公桌上，浑身是伤，而现场一个人都没有。

在距离现场不远的地方，停着一辆小卡车，由于大家的注意力都在漫天飞舞的钞票上，所以没有人注意到有两个穿着公司员工制服的男人从公司侧门出来上了那辆卡车。

Mac坐在驾驶座上，看着漫天的钞票雨，一脸鄙夷地说，这也太土了吧，Ace的主意？Ace刚上车就被点名嘲讽，他抗议道，你懂什么，电影里劫富济贫都这么演，这叫浪漫表现手法。Mac表示看不下去了，他对Arsenal说，你怎么不拦着他点？Arsenal说，这些钱如果被警察没收不一定能回到受害人手里。Ace以为Arsenal会替他说话，没想到对方接着说，虽然这种做法确实既浮夸又幼稚。Ace被怼得无话可说，有些赌气，而这时Arsenal说，不过这也算是实现梦想了吧，罗宾汉先生。听到Arsenal的话，Ace愣了一下，仿佛回到了从前还在孤儿院的时候，义工老师叫他们每个人都说出自己将来的梦想。小小年纪的七人还不懂什么是梦想，只知道跟着别人说，别人说医生，他们也跟着说医生。只有亮，走上前，拍着胸脯说，我要当罗宾汉，劫富济贫，对抗世界上的邪恶势力。最后的结果当然是被老师批评了，老师说，罗宾汉是人们虚构出来的，是假的。亮不依不饶，对老师说，你怎么知道是假的？那是subaru第一次注意到亮，毫不畏惧地在课堂上质疑老师的话。

后来他们七人谁也没有想到，命运就这么将他们绑定在了一起，曾经人云亦云说出口的普通人的梦想也再也无法实现了。在离开的孤儿院，刚刚踏进这个社会之后，亮对subaru说，罗宾汉确实是假的，是人们虚构出来的英雄。

而此时，Arsenal看着铺满了柏油路的钞票，对Ace说，也许罗宾汉真实存在呢。


End file.
